Command The Toa Mahri - The Final Challenge
Command The Toa Mahri - The Final Challenge was a game where the player commands the Toa Mahri in the final challenge to destroy The Cord. It is no longer available at Bionicle.com Gameplay In this game, the player first plays as all six Toa Mahri in their individual final levels. The player then takes the final challenge to destroy The Cord connecting Voya Nui and Mahri Nui. Command the Toa Mahri The player is taken to a screen and must choose which Toa Mahri to play as. After selecting one of the Toa Mahri, the player is taken to the final level of the Toa's respective game, and must complete the level. After completing the level, they are taken back to the screen. If they won the level, the Toa Mahri's icon is surrounded by green and they win a red Cordak Blaster missile, which appears at the top-left corner of the screen. If they lost the level, then the Toa Mahri's icon is surrounded by red, no Cordak Blaster missile was collected, and the player may not attempt the level again. Command Toa Hewkii The player plays as Toa Hewkii, moving him left and right with the respective arrow keys to help him avoid touching bubbles, which lowers his health, and using the spacebar to make him throw his chain up, which destroys all the bubbles directly above him. If Hewkii survives long enough, a red Cordak Blaster missle falls down. Grabbing it ends the level. Command Toa Hahli The player plays as Toa Hahli, moving her left, right, up, and down with the respective arrow keys to help her avoid touching walls or creatures, which lowers her health, and using the spacebar to attack creatures next to her. If Hahli survives long enough, an enemy swims up next to her, and defeating it ends the level. Command Toa Kongu The player plays as Toa Kongu, using the left and right arrow keys to rotate him and using the spacebar to propel him in the direction that his head is facing. The player must navigate him through the level, attempting to prevent him from hitting walls or enemies, which deal damage and lower his health. Reaching the red Cordak Blaster bullet ends the level. Command Toa Jaller The player uses the mouse to aim Toa Jaller's attacks at enemies, who, if left alone long enough, will destroy the wall behind him, ending the game. The player completes the level if they manage to keep the wall protected for a certain amount of time. Command Toa Nuparu The player uses the mouse to move Toa Nuparu's shield and deflect enemies' attacks, which deal damage and lower his health. If the player survives long enough, a red Cordak Blaster bullet will descend down on Nuparu, ending the level. Command Toa Matoro The player plays as Toa Matoro, moving him left and right respective arrow keys; using the "up" key to make him jump, and using the spacebar to attack certain obstacles. The player navigates him through the level and tries to prevent him from losing all his health. Collecting the red Cordak Blaster missile ends the level. The Final Challenge After completing all of the individual levels for the Toa Mahri, a button with a green arrow appears at the bottom of the "Mission Screen", and clicking it starts the final level. In the level you play as all the Mahri to destroy The Cord with Cordak missiles. The player must direct attacks towards moving, pinpointed weak spots, indicated by large, moving circles. The more Cordak missiles the player has collected, the greater damage each hit does, as more of the Toa are able to attack The Cord. Controls *Mouse: Moving the mouse aims attacks and clicking fires the missiles. **If you don't click for a while, you can charge up your blasters for a stronger shot. Clips *Ending: The Mahri successfully destroy The Cord. Everyone then swims away (the Mahri going deeper), and Matoro bears the Ignika. *Losing: The Mahri desperately try to destroy The Cord, when all of their enemies fire on them. Trivia *In the original end movie (if you lose), Maxilos (A.K.A. Teridax) puts on the Ignika. *While the game is loading, the eyes of the Ignika are glowing red instead of green. *By pressing 1,2,3 and 4 at the same time, the cheat mode from the other games can be activated. Although this does not work for the final battle. External Links *Play The Final Challenge *Download The Final Challenge Category:2007 Category:Games Category:Matoran Universe Category:'Command Toa' Games Category:Online Games